How Many Misses until Envy hits?
by bruisedfingers
Summary: Kabuto was always jealous of Sasuke Uchiha, always being swooned over by Orochimaru. OroKabu, Sasuke bashing


Title: How Many Misses until Envy Hits?

Author: Jackie-kun Hauck

Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy (at the end)

Pairing: Orochimaru x Kabuto

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Mentions that two guys had sex

Please, don't flame. You don't like yaoi, don't read it! TTTT

I do not own Naruto. If I did, mostly all the guys would be yaoi bunnies. :p Tehe. Love you.

Kabuto was always jealous of Sasuke Uchiha, always being swooned over by Orochimaru. The snakelike Sannin pampered Sasuke like a cat, feeding him just the right amount of food and having a big, fancy room for Sasuke to rest in. It was very annoying, even Sasuke got annoyed by it, but never said anything for the sake of his life. But anyone could admit that Orochimaru went overboard. He was very possessive of Sasuke, always making sure he's not walking off too far without permission. Of course, all of Sound knew he just wanted Sasuke's body; but Kabuto had a feeling he wanted more than just a body transfer.

And Kabuto's envy grew larger as the days went by. Seeing Orochimaru like that with Sasuke made him sick, but maybe there was more to it. Even though Kabuto rejected it completely, it might've been because he had a slight crush on his sensei. Orochimaru was the reason he wasn't still in Sasori's clutches, after all. But Kabuto failed to admit he could be a homosexual of any sort, especially if it meant he was attracted to Orochimaru. He knew perfectly well that Orochimaru was gay, he had learned it when Orochimaru had had a bit too much sake once.

"And so me and Jiraiya," Orochimaru started, taking another chug out of the sake bottle, "were alone and such, a-and we had nothin' to do, s-so we fucked!" Kabuto had stood there, pushing up his glasses. It was been a very awkward moment for the medical ninja. Hearing that your sensei fucked his ex-teammate when they were younger wasn't a very comfortable topic.

"You know that kid who lives here with the hair that sticks up in the back?" Orochimaru asked, apparently talking about Sasuke. Kabuto nodded, though his interest in the conversation had ended there. He knew Orochimaru would start talking about how adorable he was or something like that, so he simply looked off to the side, only catching a few words of Orochimaru's speech.

After Orochimaru had gone off to bed, Kabuto had drunk his own worries away, waking up on his bedroom floor with a headache. He hadn't remembered a thing about the night before, but he did know that his head and his ass hurt like hell.

And Kabuto was also suspicious at why Orochimaru woke up extremely cheery, and Sasuke woke up as depressed as ever.

Kabuto slowly opened his eyes, and grabbed for his glasses. He sat up, putting them on, and looked at his alarm clock. It was 5:30 AM, just in time to get Orochimaru up for a meeting he had with the Kazekage of Sand Village. Kabuto looked away from the clock, ready to get up and change, but sat flabbergasted.

"Kabuto-kun, you look like you've seen a ghost," Orochimaru said, tilting his head to the side, "Is something wrong?" The Sannin was sitting at the foot of Kabuto's bed, wearing his night kimono. Kabuto finally got a hold of himself and pushed his glasses up, raising an eyebrow at Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru . . . why are you in my bed?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. Orochimaru smirked, apparently not planning to reveal his secrets. Kabuto was quite used to that though, since Orochimaru was so unpredictable.

"I just had a present for you, since it's your birthday and all," Orochimaru said, the smirk widening on his face. Kabuto blinked, looking at the calendar. It indeed was February 29th. He paused, staring at the calendar, then looked back at Orochimaru. He found it sort of weird that he didn't remember his own birthday but yet his sensei did, especially someone like Orochimaru, who could care less.

"Well, erm, could you wait until I'm dressed in proper clothes?" Kabuto asked, looking down at his pajamas. He was never seen in his pajamas, especially since he kept his door locked. Orochimaru was the only one with the key besides him, and not even Orochimaru had seen him in his pajamas. Kabuto sighed, grabbing a hair tie off his nightstand, tying his hair up. Orochimaru got a disappointed look on his face.

Slowly, Orochimaru crawled up to Kabuto, so close that their noses almost touched each other's. And one thing that Kabuto couldn't hide was that he blushed incredibly when in a situation like this; especially if he was attracted to the person.

"Keep your hair down, Kabuto," Orochimaru purred, grabbing the hair tie and gently pulling it out. Kabuto's hair fell down gracefully, making the blush on the medic ninja's face to darken. Orochimaru's smirk turned into a wide smile, baring his snakelike fangs, teasing Kabuto with his eyes.

"Something wrong, Kabuto-kun?" Orochimaru asked seductively, leaning closer so their noses _were_ touching. Kabuto quickly shook his head, still frozen from the position they were in. Orochimaru was on top of him, leaning against his face. If Kabuto died, it would probably be now. He could see it now. Kabuto Yakushi, Cause of Death: Extreme Shock.

"Relax," Orochimaru said calmly, tracing his finger down Kabuto's chest. Kabuto felt his heart skip a beat as his pajama shirt was slowly unbuttoned and thrown aside. Orochimaru's smile widened even more, if even possible, when he saw Kabuto tense quickly. Kabuto looked down, his bangs falling and covering his face.

Orochimaru sighed and grabbed Kabuto's chin, making him look back up. Kabuto didn't fight back against Orochimaru's grip, but started shaking slightly. Orochimaru laughed and leaned towards Kabuto's mouth, and kissed him for what seemed like a lifetime to Kabuto. When the kiss finally broke, Kabuto was left shocked.

"Lord Orochimaru, I thought you liked Sasuke," Kabuto said, quite confused. Orochimaru paused, then laughed. Laughed and laughed. Kabuto blinked, even more confused by Orochimaru's actions. Finally, Orochimaru settled down and petted Kabuto's head lovingly.

"Of course not, Kabuto-kun. He's only a vessel, after all," Orochimaru replied, chuckling a bit more then calming down. "Besides, he's too obnoxious." Slowly, their lips met again, basically ending the conversation. The kiss lasted for a while, until Orochimaru snook his tongue into Kabuto's willing mouth, exploring the cavern inside his mouth. Kabuto moaned, and slowly their clothes were stripped off.

Sasuke sighed, walking down the hall. Sound wasn't any better than Konoha, besides the training. Otherwise, it was even worse than Konoha. Everyone here was nuts, especially Orochimaru. But he would have to suck it up; he didn't really have a choice.

He looked up at the clock - 6:30 AM. Orochimaru and Kabuto were always up by now, but for some reason they weren't, so Sasuke was sent to investigate. When he found Orochimaru wasn't in his chair, he decided to wake up Kabuto so he could take care of it.

Kabuto's room was reached, and he slowly opened the door, only to be met with a scream escaping his mouth.

On Kabuto's bed was Kabuto, but not just him; he was lying down on top of Orochimaru, sound asleep and naked. Orochimaru was stroking his hair lovingly, making sure to keep the medic ninja comfortable. Orochimaru looked up at the door when he heard the scream, and bite his lip to keep from laughing, only to be met by blood. He kept forgetting his teeth were so sharp.

Before another word was said, Sasuke ran down the hall like lightning. That was when Orochimaru started laughing.

A/N: To all the OroKabu fans and the ones who love to totally pwn Sasuke-kun!


End file.
